Help Him Figure it Out
by Amaranti
Summary: Sam wonders what being with a man is like, and Sebastian and Blaine are there to help him. Written for the Seblaine Kink Challenge.


**Title: **Help Him Figure it Out  
**Author:** Amaranti  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairings:** Established Sebastian/Blaine, Sebastian/Blaine/Sam threesome  
**Warnings:** Threesome.

**Summary:** Sam wonders what being with a man is like, and Sebastian and Blaine are there to help him. Written for the Seblaine Kink Challenge.

**Prompt:** Sam can't see what all the fuss is with experimenting with your sexuality. Until he meets Blaine and Sebastian. Established Seblaine. Seblam threesome.

* * *

That Sam Evans is _curious_ is shocking yet Sebastian feels like he should have seen it coming.

On one hand, the friendship between Blaine and Sam is the textbook definition of platonic BFFs, a sweet and touching proof that it's possible for a gay and a straight man to be close friends, things like that. On the other hand, though, Sam Evans himself is the textbook definition of the 'straight boy who finds himself in a gay porn and finds out he isn't _that_ straight' archetype, with abs Sebastian wouldn't mind spending _hours_ exploring and lips that were made to be wrapped around a cock.

Because Sebastian isn't ashamed to admit that he does occasionally have dirty thoughts about his boyfriend's best friend. 95% of his erotic fantasies involve Blaine, but the remaining 5% contain quite a few ideas how he could help Sam get rid of his ridiculous Spiderman tank top.

Sam blurts out in the middle of an argument about whether they should have a Lord of the Rings or Star Wars marathon, with an expression that makes it clear he is just as surprised by his own words as Sebastian and Blaine, that he wouldn't mind experimenting. Just a bit. With boys. Maybe.

"Sure!" Blaine beams, giving Sam a kind and supporting smile. "You're not the only one with such thoughts, don't worry. We could help you. What about tomorrow night, are you free? There's a great gay club not far from our apartment, there are a lot of unsure guys, you wouldn't feel out of place. We'd be your wingmen! And I could help you find some cute clothes!"

Only Blaine's first thoughts would be to offer to dress Sam up instead of wanting to undress him, Sebastian thinks, half-amused and half-incredulous.

Sebastian glances at Sam, who catches his gaze accidentally. Sebastian leans forward a little, curls the corner of his lips up, lets his eyes fill with desire. Sam flushes but doesn't look away, and he makes a chocked sound when Sebastian slowly, teasingly licks his lower lip.

"We don't have to," Blaine adds quickly, apparently mistaking Sam's whimper for a sound of protest. "If you don't like clubs or if you don't want us to go with you…" Blaine reaches out, taking Sam's hand between his hands and squeezing it gently, and Sam flushes even more, glancing at Blaine's sweet smile before looking down at their hands. Either Blaine is totally oblivious to what he is doing to Sam, or he just acts like he doesn't notice.

You can never know with Blaine.

"You're really nice," Sam starts, his voice sounding a bit strained. "But I don't know yet if I really want it… If I really want to do something like that…"

But the way his thumb twitches against the back of Blaine's hand and the blush on his cheeks betrays Sam.

* * *

When Sebastian trudges into their bathroom next morning – he woke up when Blaine wriggled out of the arm wrapped around his middle, but it took Sebastian a few more minutes to actually open his eyes – Blaine is brushing his teeth, wearing Sebastian's slippers and blinking sleepily at nothing.

"Morning," Sebastian greets him, presses a kiss into his adorable mess of curls.

Blaine hums around his toothbrush.

"Sam wants us. Not a random guy."

Blaine chokes around his toothbrush.

Sebastian's smile turns into a smirk as Blaine raises his head to meet Sebastian's eyes in the mirror.

"What." It's less a question and more a polite _The fuck is wrong with you._

"Didn't you have a crush on him in high school?"

Blaine blinks, setting the toothbrush down and pressing his lips together, looking a bit more awake now.

"Yeah, but that was…" Sebastian watches in the mirror as Blaine's Adam's apple moves as he swallows. He's really tempted to turn Blaine around and bury his face into his neck, to lick at the slightly stubbled skin, but he's even more interested in hearing Blaine continue. "You too know it wasn't about any actual feelings. I just wanted to forget about Kurt, to get over him, I don't know, and Sam was the most convenient person to have a crush on. He was kind and sweet, and my best friend, and he was straight, so I didn't have to worry about…"

"Well, the last part apparently isn't so anymore," Sebastian reminds him. "And I don't think you're exactly truthful about the other parts either."

"I _am_," Blaine scoffs, but he breaks eye contact with Sebastian for a moment. "Anyway, why do you even think Sam wants _us_?"

"'Cause I can read basic body language. I don't know how you can't see it. He couldn't make it any more obvious short of bending over the dinner table with 'Guys, please do me' written on his back with sharpie."

Blaine actually turns around at that, apparently thinking the mirror can't convey his feelings accurately enough. He stares up at Sebastian, like he can't decide if the image is horrifying or laughable or really hot.

"Or maybe you're reading him wrong," Blaine tries, but he doesn't really sound like he wants to argue with Sebastian. "But okay, let's say he _is_, um, interested. In us. What exactly do you want then? We can't just have a threesome with him."

"We can't?" Sebastian carefully makes his tone just teasing enough that if Blaine gets offended he can say he wasn't serious, but not actually joking, because he doesn't want Blaine to think he is just kidding if Blaine _does_ want it.

Blaine did tell him once, after a particularly amazing night, that _fine_, maybe a threesome does have some merits, theoretically speaking, but Sebastian isn't sure what that means.

"He's one of my closest friends, I don't want this to mess things up," Blaine says, his voice serious, all traces of tiredness gone now. Sebastian wasn't expecting _this_ argument, and he can barely keep the frustrated sigh behind his closed lips.

Sebastian smiles sweetly, and Blaine's eyes narrow suspiciously. "Sam trusts us, and we would take good care of him. He wants to find out what it's like to be with a man, and what if he finds some awful guy who takes advantage of his inexperience and naivety and his general, well, niceness, and does all sort of terrible things to him?"

"You're manipulating me now." Blaine glares up at him. "And, actually, yes, Sam should have a nice and comfortable first time with another man, you're right about that. But I don't see how _you_ could give him that, considering you can be the worst love child of all arrogant, selfish tops who don't even know how to spell gentle and overly entitled pillow queens, and you'd make someone as sweet and new to gay sex as Sam burst into tears before the foreplay."

"That's not true at all," Sebastian frowns, feeling deeply offended. "None of that is true. You fucking love having sex with me. You can't get enough of my dick, Blaine."

Blaine blushes at his last words, and he's so adorable Sebastian _almost_ forgives him. "Because I know what to do with you. But you would be too much for Sam."

"That's why you should also be there, then. Anyway, why don't we ask Sam?" Sebastian offers, because it's way too early to listen to Blaine insult the way he fucks. _What even._ Sure, he wasn't the most considerate lover with his one night stands before Blaine, but he treats Blaine like a fucking prince between the sheets – and kind of any other time, actually, if he's willing to be honest with himself –, and he's pretty sure he wouldn't make Sam _cry_. "Didn't he date like every girl in your precious glee club? And wasn't he, you know, a fucking stripper? He isn't exactly an innocent virgin, Blaine."

Blaine looks hesitant, but then he nods, and it's so hard for Sebastian to not grin in victory.

Sebastian presses a kiss to the corner of Blaine's lips, tasting very strongly of menthol toothpaste. Blaine smiles before turning back to the sink and picking up his toothbrush.

* * *

"We could help you," Blaine starts as a greeting, not even waiting for Sam to take off his coat. "If you want to, um. Instead of being just your wingmen, we could be more, you know, hands-on."

"Hands on your cock," Sebastian clarifies, hissing when Blaine elbows him, glaring up at him with annoyance. _We should be subtle_, Blaine told him after calling Sam up to invite him to play whatever video game they are obsessed with this week. But Sebastian doesn't see the point of subtlety in most situations, and especially not when asking for a ménage à trois.

Sam's hands freeze in the air, hovering just in front of the top button of his coat. "Seriously?" Sebastian isn't sure if he has issues with Sebastian's pun or if he's asking whether they are serious.

"A threesome." Blaine sighs, apparently deciding that there's no point trying to be subtle after Sebastian's comment. He loses his bravado the moment Sam glances at him. "But, hey, we totally understand if you think that's weird, and we don't have to, really, it's perfectly cool if you don't want that, we would still be friends even if you don't…"

Sam raises his hand to stop the flood of Blaine's words, getting more and more nervous with every syllable.

"We would still be friends even if we…?" And now Sam looks unsure too, almost worried. Sebastian is torn between finding their hesitance totally unnecessary and being a bit uncertain himself, because he's pretty sure his relationship with Sam wouldn't change much, but would Blaine and Sam really be able to continue to be friends like before, and, more importantly, would the relationship between Sebastian and Blaine remain the same after letting a third person into their bed?

But the whole thing was Sebastian's idea, and he can't back out if both Blaine and Sam are okay with it.

Blaine nods, and Sebastian does too when Sam turns to look at him.

"I need a drink," Sam announces, finally taking his coat off and walking into the kitchen, leaving Sebastian and Blaine watching him rummage through the cupboard. He finds the bottle of Courvoisier surprisingly quickly – well, it's not that surprising once Sebastian remembers Sam spends more time discussing superheroes with Blaine on their couch than doing anything in his own apartment.

"Are we really doing it?" Blaine asks, watching Sam grimace as he drinks with a fond smile. "Are you okay with it?"

"Are _you_?" Sebastian can see Blaine's shoulders tense at the question.

"Well, it's not cheating if we're both there," Blaine shrugs. He gives his boyfriend a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes.

Sebastian kisses him softly. It's a kiss of comfort and reassurance, unhurried and sweet, and he can feel Blaine relax. Sebastian ends it sooner than usually, not wanting to kiss Blaine for too long with Sam waiting for them.

"So," Sam begins. "It's just… bro stuff, huh?"

Kissing Sam is more than making out with strangers, because Sam is his _friend_, but it's less than kissing Blaine. The first time Sebastian kissed Blaine he wasn't sure he isn't dreaming, and he kissed Blaine slow and tentative, heart jammed full of so many emotions Sebastian couldn't even concentrate on the taste of Blaine's lips. Kissing random guys used to mean nothing, and was often skipped in favor of going straight for a hand around his dick.

It's strange, but definitely not off-putting, that Sebastian can't feel the fruity scent of Blaine's shampoo but is instead greeted with the scent of Sam's strong cologne as he wraps an arm around Sam's shoulders. He would like to go for his ass, because Sam's ass is second only to Blaine's, but he doesn't want to risk scaring Sam off or whatever. Sure, he used to be a stripper and everything, but Blaine is right; Sebastian can be a bit too much for someone not used to him.

"I know kissing," Sam says once they pull apart. Sebastian tries not to roll his eyes. They're just trying to take things slow; or should they start with one cock up his ass and the other choking him?

"It's like warm-up." Sebastian smiles at the clear worry in Blaine's tone, like he's afraid of missing out on kissing Sam even though Sebastian had the chance. "To make you feel more comfortable you should first try smaller things, and then, if you like that, we can do more."

So Sam kisses Blaine, and Sebastian watches. It's not as much fun as actually kissing someone, but they look pretty together, even if it looks a little awkward, too, because Blaine's hands can't decide what to do either. He's probably even more worried than Sebastian, terrified that a too passionate swipe of his tongue could scare Sam away, and Sam doesn't do much to chase his doubts away, arms hanging at his sides instead of touching Blaine.

"Are you guys sure we should do it?" Sam's tongue flickers out, and those full lips somehow look even more swollen from kissing and how is that even possible? "I don't want to be the reason your relationship might, I don't know… I just don't want to ruin anything, because you two are just really great together. Watching you being boyfriends made me really _wonder_, you know? For the first time in my life, and I'm not even kidding. That's how amazing you two are. So I don't want that to… to change."

Blaine takes Sam's face between his palms at that, the way he sometimes does with Sebastian when Sebastian is tired and frustrated and mad at the whole fucking miserable world, and Blaine wants him to forget about anything but _them_. Blaine stares deeply into Sam's eyes, thumb gently brushing against the hair behind his ear.

"Do you not want to do this because _you_ don't want this?" Sam shakes his head slowly, and Sebastian thinks it isn't exactly fair that Blaine is looking at him with _those_ eyes, because greater men than Sam would have crumbled under that expression. "If you truly believe my love for Sebastian and his love for me is as strong as you say it looks to you then don't doubt that we'll be fine. We know what we're doing."

"Okay," Sam breathes out. Blaine beams at him and gives him a peck on the lips before curling his fingers around Sam's wrist and starting to tug him towards the bedroom. Sebastian follows them, feeling more and more like he just somehow got transported into a porn movie. Not a lot of things shock him after _years_ of adventures in gay bars, but a threesome is something new even to him. The closest he remembers getting to it is dancing sandwiched between two men, making out with one of them while the other couldn't stop grinding his cock against his ass, but nothing else happened then.

This time, though…

The bedroom door is left open for him, of course, and Sebastian can see them both sitting on the edge of the bed, Sam's hands resting on his knees and Blaine's fingers quickly working to unbutton his own shirt. Blaine looks up when Sebastian walks through the door, flashes him a blinding smile, but it slips off his face when he notices that Sam is looking down at his hands, still as a statue.

"No pressure," Blaine promises, winding his arm around Sam's shoulders and drawing him close so their foreheads knock together. Sebastian remembers seeing it too many times to count; it's a gesture of camaraderie very specifically belonging to _their_ friendship, and it makes Sam laugh. "You can tell us it's enough any moment, okay? If anything makes you uncomfortable we'll stop. Right, Sebastian?"

Sebastian nods, smiling in a way he hopes is more reassuring than eager.

"You guys are really too nice." Sam's voice sounds almost dreamy, and Sebastian can't help it, he laughs a little at that. "You're nicer too now, Sebastian, even if you used to be pretty awful in high school."

"Let's not talk about high school now," Blaine scoffs, and continues with the buttons of his shirt.

Sam glances at him, thoughtful.

"Blaine, about your crush… Do you still…?"

"Would I do this if I weren't into you, Sam?" Blaine throws his shirt away, and Sebastian can see Sam gulp as he stares at Blaine's naked chest. Blaine blushes a bit, the muscles in his arms tensing like he wants to wrap his arms in front of his chest to hide, but he doesn't. He is anything but shy with Sebastian, but this must be different for him. "I don't have a body like yours, I know." And Blaine sounds self-conscious in a way that feels rather uncharacteristic for him. But then Sebastian thinks about the night Blaine admitted his little crush on Sam to Sebastian – and it was really hard for Sebastian to not get annoyed because _hey, you could have had a crush on _me, _for example _– , and how it had made him feel just a little insecure, because not only had he have no idea what was going on with Kurt he also had to deal with Sam rejecting him. Which totally made sense, Blaine told him, because Sam was straight, and he was really nice about it, but, well, still.

And it's irrational, Sebastian knows, but suddenly he feels angry at Sam, and all he wants is to tell Sam to get out of their apartment and then spend hours worshiping Blaine's body, until he's a whimpering, begging mess.

But then Sam hooks his finger under Blaine's chin to tilt his head up.

"I can't believe I noticed only now how amazing you look, Blaine."

And then it's a mixture of childish jealousy and begrudging admiration that takes residence in Sebastian's chest as he watches Blaine's lips curl into a joyous, sincere grin.

And in that moment _he_ feels like the outsider, because he and Blaine are boyfriends but Blaine and Sam have a friendship that Sebastian can't help but be really impressed by.

"What about you?" Sam asks suddenly, looking up at Sebastian. Sebastian shrugs, deciding not to bother with trying to say something cheesier than the other two. He's pretty sure it's impossible.

"Well, you're really hot. And it's kind of on our bucket list with Blaine to have a threesome, but I don't think Blaine would be okay with a stranger, and if I want to be honest I'm not sure I would be thrilled letting some random dude touch my boyfriend either. But we're more than okay with you. And if you want to try out men it's better if you do with someone you know and can trust than with someone you don't even know the name of. So it's a win-win situation for us all. Unless you don't think_ I_ also look amazing?"

"No, um, I do," Sam nods quickly.

Blaine waves at Sebastian to join them on the bed, and he maneuvers the three of them until he's facing Sam and Sebastian is behind Sam, Blaine's hands tugging his shirt down and Sebastian peppering the just revealed skin of his shoulders with kisses.

"You must have thought about this before, right, Sam?" Sebastian can feel Sam's whole body tense, but then Blaine buries his face into Sam's neck, and Sam lets a soft encouraging moan escape his mouth. "There must have been many nights with your fingers wrapped around your cock, imagining _us_ together." Sam groans at the words, or perhaps at Blaine's ministrations, Sebastian isn't sure, but he isn't protesting and neither is Blaine so Sebastian continues, voice dipping lower. "It must have taken some courage to admit to yourself that you wouldn't mind to be there too, with us, right?" Sebastian presses a quick, dry kiss to the back of Sam's neck, too eager to continue speaking to tease Sam with his tongue or teeth. "Or am I wrong?"

"No," Sam gasps out. Sebastian can only see the top of Blaine's hair, face still pressed against Sam's neck, but he would bet on anything that Blaine is grinning just as hard as Sebastian himself.

"Tell us about your fantasies," Sebastian coos. Blaine leans back, and their eyes meet. Blaine's pupil are big, his face already flushed. Sebastian smiles at him, and Blaine smiles back, before turning back to Sam, waiting for his answer with an encouraging grin.

"If you feel comfortable with that, of course," Blaine whispers, and Sebastian really isn't sure it's necessarily to interrupt his seduction with babying Sam, but he doesn't say anything.

"I wonder, sometimes, how oral would feel like."

"Would you want to do it to a guy or would you want a guy to do it to you?" Blaine asks. It's terribly clear that he's trying to hide his excitement behind a patient smile. Sebastian's heart too skips a beat, because Sam Evans giving oral to a guy? _Well_.

"I know what it's like. With a girl, but still. It's not that different, right?" Blaine tilts his head to the side with a look of intense curiosity – Sebastian doesn't know that much about the New Directions members, but Blaine used to be friends with them all, and Sebastian can see that he's dying to find out which one of Sam's girlfriends was it, but he doesn't ask. Instead his question is: "So you want to know how it feels to do it? With a man?"

"You want a hard dick to fill that pretty mouth of yours?" Sam makes an unintelligible noise and Blaine silently gasps before scowling at Sebastian. But then Sam nods, and the annoyed look melts away from Blaine's face, instantly replaced by a gentle, concerned and obviously aroused expression.

"Mine or Sebastian's?"

It's not fair, because Sam can't even see Sebastian while Blaine is right in front of him, their faces an inch or two away, Blaine's hands cradling his head. So _of course_ Sam mumbles _yours_, and the corners of Blaine's lips twitch up.

Sebastian considers asking Sam if he knows what spit roast means – he must known, because Sebastian is pretty sure that happens a lot in straight porn too –, and, more importantly, if he would like to try it, but maybe that would be a bit too much for Sam's first trip into the world of gay sex. Or – because Sam would surely appreciate video game metaphors more – it's more like if a simple blowjob is Level 3 then spit roast must be at least Level 7.

God, whatever, Sebastian isn't the leading expert when it comes to video game levels, and anyway, Sam has his golden head between Blaine's miraculously already naked thighs, and it's a quite lovely sight. Sebastian moves to sit cross-legged next to them – he couldn't find a better vantage point than this, he thinks. Blaine gives him a quick smile, and Sam turns to look at him, laughing softly as Sebastian gives him a little wave. His breath pours onto Blaine's dick, already hard, and it makes Blaine gasp loudly.

"You don't have to take it all," Blaine murmurs, fingers in Sam's hair, more a comfort than to try to control his movements. Sebastian knows he doesn't have to worry about Sam being a lot better than Sebastian, not even with those lips. Sebastian can deep-throat and swallow everything, even if he sometimes coughs a bit after. No way Sam could do that the first try. "And it's okay if you don't swallow, you can just spit, okay?"

Sebastian is _jealous_. Sam is clearly inexperienced but he's such an eager student, letting Blaine whisper to him what to do with his teeth and tongue, and Blaine doesn't even try to stay silent, probably to show Sam that he's doing it right. His moans and whimpers are louder than usually, but Sebastian knows him well enough that he knows they are not fake. He can't decide whether to glue his eyes onto Sam's head, mouth sliding up and down, taking him in deeper than Sebastian expected him to be able to, or to watch Blaine's lips tremble and his eyes close in pleasure.

His hands move on their own accord to unbutton his own pants, and soon Sebastian has his cock thrusting up into the circle of his fingers. But it feels like it's not enough, so he spits into his palm, and _ah_, it's better like this. He closes his eyes for a moment and tries to imagine that the wet warmth of his hands is Sam's mouth around him, and he can't help but moan at the thought. His moan is drowned out by Blaine's loud _Wait, oh, I'm coming_, and when Sebastian opens his eyes he can see Sam's red, ridiculously unfair lips streaked with white, and he almost comes right there and then.

Sebastian can't help it; he _has_ to kiss Sam. Sam's still dizzy, probably in the middle of trying to process the experience of a guy face-fucking him for the first time, but he doesn't push Sebastian away, he even kisses him back lazily after a moment or two. The familiar taste of Blaine's come in another man's mouth makes Sebastian's dick twitch as he moans against Sam's lips.

"Was I good?" Sam asks when Sebastian lets him go, somehow managing to look smug in a dirty way yet also adorably overeager.

Blaine nods, opening his lips before deciding that he has yet to find his voice.

"Which one of us is better?" Is Sam's next question, grin cheeky.

Sebastian can't fucking believe this.

Blaine shakes his head and shrugs with a weak smile. A true diplomat he is, really.

"I have been fucking men since I was fifteen, Sam Evans." Sebastian growls. "Don't even think you can win against me when it comes to this. No fucking way."

"Whoa, dude, okay." Sam holds his hands up, but he's still grinning. He turns his head towards Blaine and asks in a stage whisper: "Is his ego always so fragile?"

Blaine laughs. "Yep." He crawls to Sebastian to kiss him, and Sebastian can feel Blaine's smile against his lips. "But, you know, he does have a reason to have such a huge ego. He's really, really good."

Sam raises his eyebrows.

"At what exactly?" And his voice sends shivers down Sebastian's spine, unashamedly curious.

"Anything you want," Blaine reaches out to touch Sam's shoulder. "What do you want, Sam? I'm not gonna be able to recover soon, but Sebastian is still hard." Blaine glances down at Sam's bulge. "And I can see that so are you."

There are too many positions to choose from, but they agree on one similar to how they started, with Sam in the middle, Sebastian behind him and Blaine in front of him. But this time Sam is moving up and down on his cock, Sebastian's hands on his hips guiding him, and Blaine has an arm around his shoulder and his other hand moving up and down on Sam's cock, echoing the rhythm of Sebastian's thrusts. It works surprisingly well, the three of them moving together, not in perfect harmony but that's not the point of sex. To feel fucking good, that's the point, and that they all do, because Sebastian can hardly breathe every time Sam clenches around him, and he can see Blaine's pretty flushed face twisted with pleasure at the sight of them, and he can't see Sam but his sounds are enough, the broken little moans, wordless pleas for more.

"So…?" Sebastian whispers as he hits Sam's prostate, forcing a curse out of his mouth. "What's the verdict? Are you into men, Sam Evans?"

"I don't think he remembers what words are." Blaine shakes his head, and Sebastian laughs, and Blaine smiles back at him.

"My verdict," Sam starts ten minutes later, after an orgasm that left him gasping into Blaine's shoulder for a good minute and then a quick shower and using Blaine's toothbrush to get rid of the taste of Blaine's come. He's wearing Sebastian's slippers, his golden hair a mess. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Sebastian and Blaine ask in unison, and Sebastian can't decide who sounds more indignant.

Sam shrugs with a sheepish smile.

"I don't think one time was enough for me to figure it all out."


End file.
